Walking Dead/Season 7
Category:Seasons Season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead began airing on AMC on October 23rd, 2016. Unquestionably, the most highly anticipated season of the series to date, it picks up following the events of the season six cliffhanger, which introduced the super-bad guy Negan, and concluded with the unrevealed mystery of "Which member of Team Rick died at the hands of Negan and his barb-wire wrapped baseball bat, Lucille?" That question spurned fandom into overload for the following six months until finally answered in gruesome and shockingly disturbing detail in the season seven premiere episode, "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". As Negan was now presented as the primary antagonist of the series, actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan was now added to the show's main line-up. All of the previous main cast members from season six received credit in the premiere episode so as to not prematurely spoil the mystery of who would get "lucilled". Cast Principal cast Note: Actors Steven Yeun and Michael Cudlitz remained in the main credit cast list for "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", but were removed following this episode. Guest stars Crew Production * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Enrique Sanchez - Editor * Orlando Machado, Jr. - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting Directors * Alrick Riley * David Boyd * Darnell Martin * Greg Nicotero * Kari Skogland * Michael E. Satrazemis * Michael Slovis * Rosemary Rodriguez Writers * Angela Kang * Channing Powell * Corey Reed * David Leslie Johnson * Matthew Negrete * Scott M. Gimple Episodes Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this season is "We're just getting started". * This season adapts material from The Walking Dead comic book series beginning with issue #100, which presented the death of the character of Glenn Rhee. * Alanna Masterson's noticeable absence from the back-end of season six of The Walking Dead and the first few episodes of season seven were due to the fact that she was off having a child. She gave birth to a daughter named Marlowe. * Alanna Masterson's return to the series in season seven was met with some harsh responses from the internet community, who felt the need to comment about her apparent weight gain. Masterson fired back with own comments on Instagram. Comicbook.com; "The Walking Dead's Alanna Masterson Puts Body-Shaming Trolls in Their Place"; November 29th, 2016. Ridgely, Charlie. * The second half of season seven began with episode 1x09, "Rock in the Road". This half of the season was billed under the tagline of "Rise Up". R.I.P. waves good-bye to the following characters who met an untimely end in season seven of The Walking Dead. Human victims # Abraham Ford - Bludgeoned by Negan. # Glenn Rhee - Bludgeoned by Negan. # Gordon - Shot in the back by Dwight. # Chris - Shot by Carl Grimes. # George - Shot by Carl Grimes. # Fat Joey - Bludgeoned by Daryl. # Olivia - Shot by Arat. # Spencer Monroe - Gutted by Negan; put down by Rick. # Isabelle - Shot by Michonne. # Emmett Carson - Thrown into a furnace by Negan. # Benjamin - Shot in the leg by Jared and bleeds to death. # Richard - Strangled by Morgan Jones. # Davey - Stabbed through the throat by Negan. # Sasha Williams - Suicide pill; reanimated and put down by Jesus and Maggie. # Roy - Face eaten by zombie Sasha. # Farron - Stabbed in the face and thrown off a building by Michonne. Walkers # Winslow - Walker; beheaded by Rick Grimes. # Sasha Williams Held down by Paul Rovia; Squelched by Maggie Greene. Home video * Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season See also External Links * * * * * References Category:Macsen Lintz Category:Alrick Riley Category:Aerli Austen Category:Karl Makinen Category:Curtis Jackson Category:Robert Walker-Branchaud